


Tumblr Request: Hyuuga Hiashi/Haruno Sakura (DILF AU)

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [39]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, DILF AU, F/M, NSFW, Neji's in a coma AU, PWP, because why not, omg everything, what could go wrong AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Anonymous asked: ...I don’t think I’ve ever read a fic where Sakura is paired with Hiashi, Hizashi, Inoichi, or Chouza. And of course, HashiSaku is one of my favorites. There’s Asuma too. Also Gai? And the option that truly made me question myself: the sage of six paths. Take your pick!AN: I choose Hiashi  ;)





	1. The Cure is Worse Than the Disease

“Tsunade-shishou—“

Her shoulders a tense, straight edge, Tsunade looked out the window, her back to Sakura. Seated at ‘their’ desk, Kakashi remained silent. Adjusting to his new position as Hokage had been a balance of styles and personalities, not all of them smooth. Sakura had calmed more than one storm during the transition, but it looked like this time they would be the ones settling her.

“This… Why?”

“Until Neji returns to full health, the Hyuuga have no one to carry on the main line under their own name. Naruto would be happy to accept Hinata’s clan as his own, but Hiashi is still against the match. You know how patriarchal that clan can be. We were lucky that Neji was able to be saved at all,” said Tsunade. She turned around, looking at Sakura with apologetic eyes and stiff lips.

“I mean no disrespect to the Hyuuga clan, but is this supposed to be a reward or a punishment for that?”

“Both,” said Kakashi bluntly.

Tsunade cut her eyes at Kakashi, spearing him, as she pressed her lips together so tightly they paled beneath her lipstick.

“I don’t accept,” said Sakura.

“You don’t have a choice,” said Tsunade.

“Why me?”

“All clans, and the village as a whole, lost significant and prominent members during the War,” said Tsunade. “Very shortly there will be a law passed strongly encouraging the remaining members to pursue their duty to their village, within 24 months of the end of the battle. We’re trying to extend the deadline to 36 months, but it may be too much to hope for the Council to approve. With you being one of the top shinobi left in Konoha, and young and unattached, you are considered one of the most sought-after additions the clans are looking to…”  
  
“Acquire.” Sakura’s voice was lethal. “Like an object.”

Arms crossed as he leaned back in Tsunade’s chair, Kakashi continued. “If you’d done a better job saving Neji, he wouldn’t be in his current condition. If you’d done a worse job, he would be dead.” He shrugged. “Which is why the Hyuuga proposed this ‘reward’.”

“Neji is in a coma! He needs time!”

“We know, Sakura.”

“But until he wakes up, the Hyuuga would like to ensure the continuation of their main line through the  males of the family.”

“I am, under no circumstances, fucking a corpse,” snapped Sakura. “Neji is in no condition to give consent!”

Tsunade’s eyes hardened from honey to amber.  
  
“This is an order from the village Council, and none of us in this room likes it, but it isn’t ‘fucking a corpse’,” said Tsunade. There was a hint of something more in her voice. Sakura recognized it from long years of tutelage under her mentor.

To Sakura’s surprise, Kakashi coughed, clearing his throat.

“It’s not far off,” he admitted under his breath.

A sick feeling settled in the bottom of Sakura’s stomach.

* * *

 

Shocked to her core, Sakura returned home that evening on autopilot and closed all the windows and blinds, shutting out the rest of the world.

Taking several deep, angry breaths she tried to push away the claustrophobia that threatened to smother her. Injuries and illness she could treat, but emotions so strong they made the gorge rise in her throat were something she struggled to deal with in non-violent manner. Yet she couldn’t be seen doing anything out of the ordinary, giving any sign that she was disturbed in any manner, resistant in any way.

Not with what her very near future held.

The back of her neck flared with heat as she remembered how she’d conducted herself in front of her former teachers.

“ _Absolutely not!”_

“ _If there was anything we could do—“_

“ _Anyone else!”_

“ _Sakura!” snapped Tsunade, slamming her hand down on her desk. She came to stand beside Kakashi, a united front. “Bear in mind how great an honour this is, and how your reaction reflects not only on you, but the office of the Hokage. You are expected to lead by example in this.”_

“ _I don’t want to!” shouted Sakura, spoiling for a fight as much as Tsunade._

“ _It needs to look like you welcome this, Sakura, or Konoha could face internal instability. It’s too risky for other villages to prey on that instability right now. It would mean we’d be fighting internally and externally. No one wants another war so soon. Konoha would survive another civil war, but it wouldn’t be pretty, and that would lead to even more restrictive laws. Especially for kunoichi,” said Kakashi._

_Her eyes wide and throat dry, Sakura stared at Kakashi in horror._

“ _You wouldn’t.”_

“ _We don’t want to,” said Kakashi. “But we need a show of goodwill and prosperity.”_

“ _And I’m expected to promote this from my position on my back?”_

_Kakashi’s expression remained aloof as he looked her in the eye._

“ _Yes.”_

_Sakura’s hands shook at her side._

“ _You. I choose you instead.”_

_Kakashi looked away. A muscle in his jaw ticked._

“ _You’re the last of your clan, too, and we know each other. You aren’t that much older—!”_

“ _Sakura,” snapped Tsunade. “We need the Hyuuga on board with this initiative to encourage their kekkei genkai. The Hatake hold no such doujutsu.”_

_The pressure in Sakura’s chest built as she choked. She stared in horror at her first teacher._

“ _Please,” begged Sakura. “Please. Kakashi-sensei, please, I can’t, not with—“_

_Coming to stand, Kakashi placed his hands palm-down on the desk and held Sakura’s panicky gaze with his steady charcoal one._

“ _Dismissed,” he said._

How could they do this to her, after all she had done for the village? The betrayal cut deep. Not just the order from the village, but that it had come directly from the two people she trusted and admired most.

But hadn’t everyone sacrificed, a voice inside her nudged. Was she any more special than anyone else who had struggled and fought?

And wasn’t it exactly a show of compassion that the pair of Hokage had taken her aside personally to explain the situation to her, instead of it falling to some other administrator or ninja, or worse, a peer.

Hands shaking, Sakura tried to pour herself a glass of water in the kitchen only to spill it down the sink as the reality of her situation sank in.

There would be no fun dating in her future. No getting to know her peers as adults as they grew up together and explored together and discovered so much about each other in their new roles.

No walks on the beach. No late-night dinners, whether in candle-lit restaurants or back-alley dive bars. No shared, intimate looks and secrets.

No love.

Anger and impotence bubbled inside Sakura like lava, and yet she wasn’t allowed to give any outward sign of discontent. Because this was supposed to be a reward. An honour.

The nausea came upon her in a rush and Sakura stumbled to her bathroom.

As she heaved into the porcelain, she felt tears stream down her cheeks and nose.

She had less than a week of freedom left.

* * *

 

“Don’t.”

“Why not?”

Sworn to secrecy, Ino lifted her glass to her lips, but did not drink.

“Because you ruining your reputation only hurts you. It will make him look like he’s offering you charity,” explained Ino.

At Sakura’s kitchen table, Sakura rested her head in her hand and rubbed at her temple with her other hand.

“What do I do?”

“Negotiate, obviously.”

“What?”

Sakura looked at Ino, surprised at such a logical answer.

“He may be hot shit, but so are you. You are one of the most valuable pieces of realty in Konoha’s singles scene, Sakura,” said Ino. Ino let a hint of a smile through. “Act like it.”

“What… what do I negotiate?”

“Money. Land. Responsibilities. The freedom to still take missions, especially out of the village, and keep working at the hospital. The frequency of certain expectations,” listed Ino. “This is fairly common for clans.”

“I’m not from a ninja clan. I don’t have any family left to negotiate on my behalf. Kakashi and Tsunade can’t, because of their position.”

“So find someone who isn’t afraid of the Hyuuga and their clout.”

“Like who? I’d do it myself if I knew more about arranged marriages,” said Sakura. “I can learn, but I don’t have much time.”

Ino swished her water around her glass.

“You won’t like this, but I think I know who can help.”

“Do I need to be present?”  
  
Looking at her friend, Ino shook her head. “I think he would do it for you without you asking, and would probably prefer you not be there. He wants what’s best for you. He’ll fight for you.” Her cornflower blue eyes softened.  
  
“He knows you much better now than we maybe give him credit for.”  
  
Sakura furrowed her brow.

* * *

 

Two days later, Ino appeared on her doorstep with a scroll.

“Look it over very carefully.”

And Sakura did.

It didn’t take long for her to be very impressed with the depth of knowledge her negotiator possessed. He, or she, had thought of everything and wrangled very clear explanations and expectations out of both parties.

Her greatest surprise came as she read a clause towards the end.

24 months.

They would be hand-fasted for two years, and if no child was produced from the union, they could amicably separate without requiring a full divorce. All it would require would be a signed letter of recognition from the Hokage at the time.

Swallowing, Sakura felt a flutter of hope. It wouldn’t be permanent. And if there were no children, she only lost two years. Not her entire life.

Biting her lip she read the rest of the contract, frowning at certain paragraphs while taking relief in others.

Someone had definitely fought hard for her; Ino’s contact had worked a minor miracle.

Some things could not be avoided, obviously. It was the point of the law, after all. But their frequency was reduced to only those weeks when she would be most receptive to conception.

Blessing and curse, she reasoned, but it made sense.

A drawback to this clause being that she was not able to avoid it by going on missions during that time period.

Hmph.

But only one week a month. That would be… less nauseating.

Missions to continue… no matriarch duties…. hospital duties acceptable…

Sakura paused as she read one particular clause.

“No active ANBU duty once conception is confirmed,” she read aloud.

She was one of the very few remaining ANBU medics. This was a clause that affected village security and mission success. She would speak to Tsunade and Kakashi about it before deciding.

Well.   
  
It was certainly better than what she’d started with.

Sakura reviewed the last of the clauses, making a few more notes, before turning it over to see who had signed as her negotiator.

Her breath caught in her throat as she read the name.

Then she laughed harshly. Of course,  _he_  wouldn’t be afraid of upsetting the Hyuuga.

Setting aside the contract, Sakura picked up her grocery list, adding a basket of tomatoes to the list before she set off for the market.

* * *

 

Kakashi and Tsunade reviewed the final contract, impressed.

“She found someone who wasn’t worried about stirring the pot,” admitted Tsunade, chuckling at a very blunt paragraph regarding the importance of consent in light of Sakura’s abilities found on page 392 of the Bingo Book.

“Ah,” agreed Kakashi.

Tsunade flicked her eyes at her protegé.

“Hand-fasting,” he read aloud.

“Yes,” said Tsunade meaningfully.

“How long was Sasuke going to be away for again?” Kakashi asked, though they both knew the answer.

“You know how long.”

There was a moment of silence between them.

“This was a contract made for three, not two,” said Kakashi.

“Mmmmm,” agreed Tsunade.

“You don’t care because you’re going to be gone.”

“Mmmmm,” agreed Tsunade again, more blissfully.

Kakashi pouted.

* * *

 

“Are you okay with not having a proper ceremony?” asked Ino, pinning up Sakura’s hair.

In her formal kimono, bearing none of the usual symbols for fertility, faithfulness or long-lasting love, Sakura met Ino’s sad eyes.

“It’s a bit of a relief, actually.”

Softening her frown, Ino nodded in understanding.

“Have you and your ‘fiancé’ officially met yet?”

“Outside duties in the Hokage’s office? Not since before the war.”

Ino watched Sakura apply a modest amount of makeup and sprayed the last of Sakura’s hair with hairspray.

“There. Perfectly… business-like?”

“Well, I am being sold.”

“Sakura…”

“I’m just glad you and Sai were already engaged,” said Sakura, hugging Ino.

“Me, too,” admitted Ino, relieved and guilty.

There was a knock at the door and Naruto called, “They’re waiting and they look pissy.”

“Be still my beating heart. Remind me again that it’s worse to be a missing nin,” sighed Sakura.

“I can’t be a missing nin with you, that’s why.”  
  
They smiled weakly at each other.

“They’re getting pissier,” warned Naruto from outside the door.

“At least old guys can’t keep it up very long,” whispered Ino in Sakura’s ear as she walked Sakura to the Hokage’s office for the private ceremony.

For the first time in a week, Sakura laughed aloud.

* * *

 

In his second most formal robes, Hiashi stood at the Hokages’ desk. A part of him felt a fool, and he buried the uncomfortable feeling under pride and position. It had to be done, and he knew it, but a part of him loathed that he’d been put in such an embarrassing situation. His nephew had obeyed him in his strict adherence to abstinence, and now Hiashi would be paying for it.

Not that it was a hardship, Hiashi thought, but he knew there would be rumours.   
He had been relieved at some of the clauses Sakura’s contract negotiator had stipulated, if he were completely honest. He had no interest in wild nights. In truth, he sought very little in terms of comfort. But his station demanded restitution and a successful lineage, neither of which could be accomplished with Neji’s condition.

It was only when he saw her, in her beautifully fitted kimono, her eyes alight with humour and intelligence, her lips smiling genuinely, that he felt the first stirring at all for his bride.

But stir he did.

“You’re drooling,” said Kakashi under his breath.

Immediately Hiashi closed his mouth.

Then he glared at Kakashi with his pale eyes, brow furrowed. He hadn’t been drooling.

It was a terse, spartan ceremony with little to commend it outside of its efficiency.

There were no personal vows.

It was cold and unfeeling, and at one point Hiashi felt a twinge of remorse for putting Sakura through such an impersonal experience. She was young and deserved more.  
  
But it wasn’t long before the papers were signed and the witnesses had witnessed what they needed to.

“You are now hand-fasted,” said Kakashi.

He did not direct Hiashi to kiss his new wife, and after a second Hiashi watched Sakura’s shoulders slump with relief when she realized she would not have to endure his public display of non-affection.

“Your things arrived this afternoon. Hinata put them away,” said Hiashi as he and Sakura completed their signatures.

There was an awkward silence that followed.

“Are you hungry?” asked Hiashi.

“No,” replied Sakura.

He nodded.

“We can return to the clan, then. Thank you,” said Hiashi to the Hokages. He turned to Sakura. “Come.”

Then he walked out of the Hokages’ office.

With a disappointed look at Ino and Naruto, Sakura sighed and shook her head, following.

“No reception dinner?” asked Naruto, sadly.

“Nothing to celebrate,” said Ino quietly. “If Sasuke’s still around, you can…”  
  
Naruto, still watching Sakura as she followed Hiashi down the stairs, said, “He left last night.”

Ino nodded.

* * *

 

“When will you be receptive?” asked Hiashi that night as Sakura brushed out her hair.

Clenching her jaw, Sakura took a breath. Was it better to put it off? Or should they try, this first night, and get the worst over with?

 _Fucking never,_ piped up Inner. Sakura ignored Inner and aimed for diplomacy.

“When do you suggest?”

“Are you… have you, before now…”

“No,” said Sakura. It had come very close, but the official, honest answer was no. “I have not.”

She cursed herself for it now.

“Do you have wine?” she asked after an awkward moment.

Brows furrowing, Hiashi watched Sakura’s body language. Her listless hair brushing. Her tired, sad eyes. Her downcast mouth, which, until meeting him earlier that evening, had been smiling.

Hiashi did not keep alcohol in his quarters, but turned away to fetch it himself.

“Do you prefer red or white?”  
  
“Rosé.”

He nodded and left without another word.

Both disappointed and grateful, Sakura set her brush down.

Their marital bed lay between her and the door.

She escaped through the sliding door and onto the veranda to stare at the moon.

 

**TBC?**


	2. The Morning After

Hiashi had tried.

Several hours later, he feigned sleep as he felt the covers of his bed shift, the warm, slight frame of his young wife sliding free. A moment later, the door to the ensuite bathroom closed softly.

While she ran water to hide it, Hiashi made out the unmistakable sounds of sighing, of a washcloth being wrung out, skin being scrubbed. To his relief, her sniffles were short-lived, and there were very few sobs.    
It was, in truth, a routine he’d heard before, and for not the first time, he wondered what such relations were like for others. Those unlike him. Those who did not rise from clans.

Those like Sakura, and what she had likely expected from her future husband. A husband she would have chosen.

Sakura’s retching was soft, muffled and irritated Hiashi.

Minutes later the light beneath the sliding door went out, and Sakura exited the bathroom. Instead of returning to his bed, she collected some clothes and left, closing the master bedroom door behind her.

With the return of the usual silence in his room, Hiashi looked at the ceiling of his room a moment longer, then closed his eyes. He did not bother activating his Byakugan to follow her.

Sleep was long in coming.

* * *

 

Sakura made it to the edge of the Hyuuga compound before she felt the brush of a familiar chakra signature flutter against hers.

Looking up with hard, angry eyes, she saw silver hair standing out in the darkness as he sat upon the high-walled fence that surrounded the Hyuuga clan campus, waiting for her.

Her throat worked hard as she watched him watching her.

Kakashi sighed.

“Go back,” he said. His voice was understanding, knowing, patient and authoritarian, all at once.

Swallowing, Sakura stood her ground.

“You know why you can’t leave, especially not tonight,” continued Kakashi.

“I am not returning to my rapist’s bed,” said Sakura evenly.

Kakashi’s expression hardened behind his mask. 

“You have to,” he said.

“I asked you,” said Sakura quietly, mindful that sound carried far in a still night. “I begged you.”

“Sakura—”   
“I just spent twenty minutes healing myself.”

There was a half-beat of silence before Kakashi replied. “Then warm yourself up better next time, or learn to heal yourself faster.”

The air in Sakura’s throat froze, choking her as she unconsciously fell back a step at Kakashi’s verbal slap.

Kakashi looked down at Sakura. 

“Plenty of kunoichi have gone through worse and continued their mission.”

Sakura’s breathing was harsh and she snarled, fist clenching. 

“There are two significant differences,” said Sakura, voice cold and fierce. “First, they tend to be experienced and get extensive training. Second, they get a choice in whether or not they accept those missions.”

“Go back inside, Sakura.”

Sakura turned her back on him.

* * *

 

Tsunade opened the door to her office the next morning and nearly dropped her tea when she found Kakashi sitting at ‘their’ desk, deep in thought.

There were dark smudges under his visible eye, and he looked up at her with an unusual air.

“Did you forget to go home?” asked Tsunade, leaning her hip against the desk.

“Did you know she was inexperienced?”

“Hm?”

“I thought… After the war, she and Sasuke…”

Tsunade watched Kakashi, understanding clicking into place.

She drank deeply of her tea before straightening and collecting the contents of her inbox.

“They did not,” she replied quietly. “There was no discussion of future plans, because Sasuke intended to leave. Naruto mentioned something about him giving Sakura time to ‘live a little’ before he returned.”

Kakashi closed his eyes, his chin lowering.

It was suddenly clear. Sasuke had intended to pursue Sakura, but wasn’t ready yet. He wanted to give her time to herself, to be herself, before he would return.

“Do you think he’ll avenge himself against the Hyuuga?” asked Kakashi. Sasuke had been his student, but he didn’t know what to think of him anymore. 

“Hopefully not, so long as Sakura isn’t harmed. He created the contract very carefully.” Tsunade looked down at Kakashi. “You saw her this morning. How did she look?”

Kakashi looked up at Tsunade.

So she’d had someone watching the compound, too.

He looked away.

Tsunade finished her tea.

“I’ve doubled her missions for the next little while. I’ll put her on call, too, when she’s… restricted to the village,” said Tsunade matter-of-factly, taking her seat at the desk. She pulled out the first order of official business for the day.

“Kunoichi lessons,” said Kakashi.

“... I’ll speak to her, but I doubt she would want them. Not for dealing with him,” said Tsunade.

Kakashi nodded, running a hand through his hair.

“Bottom drawer,” said Tsunade, moving on to the next piece of work on her desk.

The wood made a soft rubbing noise as it opened and closed.

The ceramic bottle made a soft thud as Kakashi set it on the desk after a long swig.

For her part, Tsunade ignored it and instead focused on her work, knowing she wouldn’t be able to keep it down.

* * *

  
**TBC?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes: 23 Mar 2019: It's been months since I wrote anything, please forgive the weakness of this chapter. (Bad mood, bad writing? XD)


End file.
